L'entente amoureuse
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo dura un sueño? Tal vez mucho, puede que poco, y aun así, la realidad se sigue adelantando a sus propias conclusiones. En este caso la resolución era terrible, pero inevitable: China iba perdiendo./ Laviyuu, KanLena unilateral./ Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La Mansión de los Campbell".


**Personaje/ Pareja (s):** Lenalee Lee, Lavi (Bookman Jr.), Kanda Yuu.

 **Advertencias:** Adulterio, romance entre bastidores, por tanto romance a veces inentendible, es un fic de omisiones y verdades aparentes, un triángulo un tanto extraño y amorfo, homofobia, entorno machista, Au; del siglo XIX. Por tanto posibles discrepancias históricas, y contenido histórico. Ah, Lavi es un pintor. Se verá el paso de los años, por tanto personajes mayores ¡Este es el más grande testamento de mi vida! Posible Ooc. Con el tiempo creo que esto se pone algo cruel… _Lavi… eres una rata. Muerte de algunos personajes._

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La Mansión de los Campbell"_

* * *

 ** _L'entente amoureuse_**

* * *

 ** _1._**

* * *

Había pensado escribirle; era un pensamiento que se le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasión. Al mes siguiente de su último encuentro, cuando los negocios de su hermano fueron de forma implacable hacia arriba y le aseguraron el éxito; cuando se le insinuó el compromiso… cuando accedió.

Aun con todo, las cartas pensadas jamás pasaron de una línea, y acabaron en el basurero en vez de en manos de un cartero. El nerviosismo de un error —que deseaba olvidarse— adolescente precedía a su deseo, y lo anulaba. Luego la idea de un escándalo póstumo le llenaba de desgana, o hasta la insensata idea de que alguien pensara urdir, entre ambos, una tardía historia de amor.

Y así había sido, hasta que su temple se desmoronó y quiso buscar algo de consuelo. Su matrimonio se generó en años posteriores a "La guerra del Opio*", y pese a que ella nunca sintió ser parte de ese país, los rumores corrieron rápido, y pasó de ser la esposa, a un trofeo. La puta china, que vino a manos de un hombre ascendencia japonesa, pero al final de cuentas nacido en Inglaterra.

Fue más un impulso, que controló con rapidez sus acciones, cuando por fin en una hoja blanca se atrevió a escribir, una fecha, un nombre, y la pregunta: _«¿Te apetecería venir a visitarme?»._

* * *

Nunca recibió respuesta y se creyó ignorada. Lavi era un artista de fama remota, pero suficiente como para poder rodearse de buenas amistades.

Ella aun lo recordaba siguiendo a un pequeño viejo, de aquí a allá, con varios lienzos en manos, y esperando el regaño consecutivo porque su técnica aun no era suficiente. Él siempre olía a pintura, hablaba a voz fuerte en multitudes, y cuando estaba a solas con ella; lo hacía casi a susurros. Aun recordaba cómo…

.

El desencanto no duró mucho. Él apareció un día en su puerta, las ropas, conforme a la moda del momento, de sobrios colores, pero a diferencia de lo habitual; con camisas y chalecos coloridos*, sus cabellos largos y alborotados, pantalones —" _sans culottes_ ", según él—pegados al cuerpo y un frac a media cintura; tenía una apariencia curiosa. Se sacó el sombrero y haciendo ademanes, insulsamente dramáticos, preguntó:

—¿Me esperaba?

Ella por supuesto que lo hacía.

* * *

Lavi silbó a lo alto ni bien entró a sus recintos. Era una sonata que denotaba la clara impresión hacia lo observado… también había cierto toque de desprecio. Sin molestarse en fingir buenas dotes de anfitrión, ella le dio un codazo disimuladamente, y le hizo sentarse entre las mesillas que estaban dispuestas en el jardín. Su lugar favorito para merendar el desayuno.

La charla siguiente resultó incómoda. Lavi parecía observar consternado las cosas, Lenalee no sabía ni cómo comenzar la conversación. Decir, _«¿cómo te fue en la vida desde que me fui?»._ Sonaba fuera de lugar, y hasta tenía un deje de crueldad.

Ella aun recordaba promesas de huida y escape, dichos por labios ajenos. Aun se preguntaba si todo no era más que un juego para aliviar, o una propuesta presta a ponerse en marcha. Ella…

—¿Un hombre rico? —Él preguntó. Su ojo fijo en ella, la lengua serpenteante lista para proseguir… —. No creía que tu hermano haría lo mismo que otros. ¿Darte al mejor postor?

Lenalee resopló casi con desprecio. Las palabras se injertaron en ella, y le susurraron que en algún momento pensó lo mismo. Komui dijo que no podía hacer mucho más, ahora que tenía dinero suficiente, no podía permitirse el dejarla sin nada. Las mujeres no podían heredar*, esa era la realidad, y una vez asumiéndola no quedaba más que buscar a quien podría convivir mejor con ella, aquel, que tal vez, ella algún día podría amar.

Kanda fue la propuesta que vino de improviso. Sir. Tiedoll creía a su hijo listo para tomar una mujer, y pese a que el joven caballero tenía un ánimo taciturno, poco a poco se volvió un compañero agradable. No tardó mucho tiempo, para que la misma Lenalee sienta que tal vez; solo tal vez, él de verdad podría hacerla feliz. Así que…

—Claro que no fue así. Encontramos al mejor para estar conmigo y ya está.

—Apuesto a que es solo un mimado niño rico.

—No, es un héroe de guerra, para que te conste.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuán viejo está, cuánto dinero movió para el puesto?

Revolvió los ojos, cansada.

—Eres el colmo. Es un hombre joven, que merece el título, fin. Lavi, por favor deja de hablar si no sabes nada.

Lavi ante su respuesta dejó el interrogatorio indecoroso, y solo rió la mar de entretenido.

—Deseo con ansia que me lo presentes.

—Hoy él volverá de viaje. Lo más seguro es que llegue para la reunión en casa de la señori*… de su hermano.

* * *

La reunión fue pasada la noche, y Lavi rápidamente se volvió un tema fácil del que hablar.

Ella aun recordaba que él siempre fue así. Su nacionalidad lo volvía desde despreciable a entretenido. Francés*, decían, tanto sea con desdeño como curiosidad. El país que había caído ante la fuerza anglo-prusiana hace no demasiados años*, aquel que cimentó ideas muy salidas de lo común donde un rey ya no podía tener potestad; ese que al final tuvo que adoptar de nuevo uno. Francia el que creó la crisis común con Irlanda*, el común enemigo, el… Lavi, solo vivió en el país por unos seis años, y luego pasó su tiempo de lado en lado. No creía ser francés, aun sea que su lengua a veces lo traicionaba, y lograba hacer a sus palabras ricas en acentos, y rebosantes de plácidos ronroneos.

Aun con eso a él le gustaba llamar la atención. No quería a su patria, pero reconocía sus fortalezas con tranquilidad, hablaba de los fallos del gobierno inglés, y hasta se disponía a hacer tiernas burlas a la reina. Desagradable, decían, pero con el mismo cinismo, era visto como una bestia entretenida para platicar. Fuera de eso, era un buen sabedor de literatura, y por supuesto, arte.

Por supuesto, esa noche perdió a su compañero, y ante su soledad se fue a charlar y comer canapés con la señorita Miranda, y vio de minuto en minuto la puerta. Expectante a la llegada de su esposo.

Kanda llegó a eso de una hora. Como siempre tenía caminar firme y dominante, la mirada fija al lugar indicado. Y según el ceño fruncido de su rostro, pasó por un mal viaje. Ya se temía una charla que versaba acerca de gente incompetente, tonta y lenta. A sabiendas de eso, se acercó a él.

—Por fin llegas, querido*.

Él resopló, y antes de contestarle miró fijamente a su rededor; descontento.

—El cochero era un imbécil, amarró mal al caballo y en medio del viaje el animal escapó y nos dejó barrados. Maldito idiota.

—Bueno, ahora cálmate, no viniste aquí para hacernos pagar lo de tu viaje.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua, con disgusto, pero aun así no opuso queja alguna cuando ella enganchó su brazo al suyo y lo arrastró a donde se reunía la gente. Había una aglomeración rodeando a Lavi, pero cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, él sonrió a la par que levantaba una ceja y, sin muchas vueltas apartó a la multitud y se acercó a ella.

Previo a lograrlo, Lenalee notó como el ojo de Lavi recorría sin disimulo el cuerpo de su esposo, y ella estuvo segura que había un deje de sorpresa en su rostro, cuando notó que —¡oh! — Kanda no era ningún hombre viejo, y que su rostro no era el de un niño mimado.

Él adelantó una mano y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Lavi Bookman, ¿está bien que asuma que tú eres el esposo de mi querida Lenalee?

Kanda enarcó una ceja, seguramente preguntándose de dónde el hombre había sacado las agallas para hablarle sin rastro de etiqueta, e ir diciéndole "querida" a su esposa, o hasta simplemente tutearlo. Por supuesto, no le entregó la mano.

—¿Y tú qué eres, un pirata?

Lavi rió ante el comentario, y tras rozar con sus dedos el parche del ojo, se atrevió a acercarse más y tomar la mano no ofrecida. Estas eran más grandes, y parecían cubrir casi del todo las contrarias. Kanda lo miró furioso, pero el pelirrojo, sin rastro de miedo, no alivió la sonrisa del rostro y dijo:

—Sí, se podría decir que soy un ladrón.

.

Kanda tragó saliva, lo más seguro, ahorrando la paciencia que ese día se le escapaba de entre las manos.

* * *

Lavi la obligó a salir por las tardes —ya que en la mañana él dormía— recorrer calles estrechas que ella no conocía —y que no eran adecuadas para una señora casada— y analizar el qué pensó dicho pintor cuando hizo un cuadro. La mantuvo entretenida y ocupada, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía; y ella casi le agradecía la visita, salvo que…

—¿Cuándo se irá?

La pregunta se repitió por vigésima vez en la semana, y Lenalee se sentía francamente harta. A respuesta, ella tan solo arrugó la nariz y dijo:

—Cuando lo vea adecuado. ¿No puedo tener un invitado de vez en cuando?

Kanda bufó por respuesta, y ella se preguntó si él abusaría de su misma condición masculina* y botaría a su querido invitado. No lo hizo, por supuesto, Kanda no era así, él era hecho de algo diferente. Pero en cambio, se vio reticente a almorzar con ella, ya que Bookman estaba ahí. Encontraba defectos más preponderantes del inquilino por día, y hasta lo vio dándose la vuelta cuando se encontraba con él.

Era un comportamiento infantil y absolutamente notable. Lavi solía reírse ante el hecho y a veces hasta llegaba a preguntar:

—¿Crees que le asusto?

* * *

Kanda por supuesto que no temía a Lavi, pero notó en él un claro hilo de desconfianza. Al punto que pese a no querer mantenerse en su presencia, sus ojos no paraban de observar el movimiento ajeno con precaución. Ella lo llamó secuela de guerra, y asimismo un tipo de animosidad inglesa. Animosidad nacida pese a su padre adoptivo francés…

No lo entendía, pero a ganas de mantener las cosas en calma insistió a Lavi en mejorar relación.

 _«Intenta hablar con él»;_ decía, pero Lavi tras sus: _«Sí, sí… claro que sí»;_ no movía dedo alguno y todo seguía de la misma manera. Al pasar dos semanas de estadía de Bookman, y ante el aumento del ambiente opresor, ella pensó decirle en la noche —tras su salida a quién sabe dónde— que era hora de su retorno a casa. No pudo hacerlo.

Lavi no volvió a dormir, y pese a que esperó por él hasta muy entrada la noche, no logró localizarlo. Kanda criticó su preocupación: _«Es un hombre grande, ya verá donde meterse ahora que no le pensamos abrir la puerta más tarde»;_ dijo, y ella sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Kanda lo sacase de su casa. Mucho peor, cuando a eso de las tres de la madrugada sonó, en ruido ensordecedor, el timbre.

Los sirvientes dormían para esas horas, y estaba segura que ninguno de ellos tendría fuerza para levantarse de cama, y menos para buscar un cerillo, prender las velas e ir a recibir al inquilino. Fuera de eso, entre ellos no había ninguno que estuviera dedicado a mantener la seguridad de la casa, y menos uno que ocupase el lugar de portero. Kanda había despedido al último porque lo encontró como un cobarde, que solo servía para gritar estupideces en la puerta, y le daba dolor de cabeza. Y a estas horas encontró su presencia mucho más efectiva que la de cualquier otro guardia. Por tanto, una vez harto del sonido, él a punta de gruñidos se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Lenalee sabía quién podía ser, y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza el seguir a su esposo con tal de cumplir la labor de defensa. No logró hacerlo, el sueño la retuvo aun en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

La risa de Lavi tenía la cualidad de ser demasiado estruendosa. Se escuchaba de lado en lado, y tenía un son preciso que hacía imposible el no reconocerla. Por ello, una vez despierta encontró demasiado sorprendente oírlo reír, no conjunto a sus sirvientas, sino junto a Kanda.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces ante la escena, y notó que Kanda pese a no ser partícipe, no se alejaba.

—¿Algo nuevo pasó?

Ante sus palabras Lavi dio un respingo en su asiento, y en cambio Kanda entornó su mirada a ella. Se dio cuenta, recién, que antes, ellos no tenían ni mínima idea de su presencia, y al saberlo, Lenalee se permitió sonreír ante la dulce e inesperada travesura. Lavi la imitó en un santiamén.

—Buenos días, Lenalee. ¿Recién despierta?

—Sí, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Oh, no me acuerdo, era en la madrugada, me atrevo a decir que para eso de la una o tal vez media hora después.

—A las tres, idiota. —Kanda interrumpió.

Lavi en ese momento volvió su atención a él, y lejos de sentirse ofendido enarcó una ceja, y preguntó con sencillez:

—¿Ah, sí?

Kanda bufó con hastió, y luego de acabar su bebida de un sorbo, se levantó de la mesa. Tanto ella como Lavi, quedaron en silencio a su salida, mirándolo retirarse. Fue imposible no hablar de la buena nueva:

—¿De qué reías antes?

La efervescencia recurrió a las facciones de Lavi, cuando tras una risotada dijo:

—Oh, él no sabe nada de arte.

.

Nunca los volvió a ver platicar.

* * *

 **1.5**

* * *

Lavi se fue en una semana. El evento se dio de forma brusca y hasta inesperada. Salió por un momento a visitar a su hermano —del cual, Lavi rehusó encontrarse— y al volver, Lavi ya estaba con maletas prestas para un viaje, y frases de despedida en la punta de la lengua.

Por el mismo tiempo transcurrido, ella supuso que ya era hora de su ida, y una vez tuvo promesas de cartas venideras y asegurar que no perderían contacto; no tuvo razones para quejarse.

Cuando él salió por la puerta, dijo como última sentencia:

—El día que vuelva aquí, te llevaré de visita a una exposición de arte, Yuu.

Ella rió ante la increpación, Kanda enfurecido no le contestó nada.

.

La vida volvió a seguir su curso.

* * *

 **2.**

* * *

La primera carta llegó a eso de un mes. No tenía un tema específico, y contenía dentro de sí todo y nada. Al principio no supo ni qué responder, pero luego de recibir, seudo-ensayos acerca de por qué el estilo neoclásico estaba muerto, y el romanticismo era insulso*; ella se dio cuenta que podía comentarle lo que quisiera.

En algunas cartas ella le habló de cómo pasó su día, en otras de una fiesta incómoda que se dio en casa de algún conocido, de la señorita Miranda, de su hermano, de… de todo, pero nunca pudo hablar de Kanda.

Cuando lo intentaba, los escritos sonaban a ensoñaciones, predicciones, o argumentos de defensa. No sabía en qué podía servir el que ella explique por qué lo veía como algo más que una fiera lista para desgarrar a su presa —que según lenguas ajenas era cualquier persona—; cómo creía que era el estado de ánimo de Kanda en el presente día; o formulaciones sin argumentos, donde hablaba de sus hombros, de su porte, del cabello y sueños que creía concebidos. Ese tipo de argumentos rebosantes de fantasía femenina, le resultó difícil de transcribir, ya que los vio propios y no ajenos. Algo de ella, y nadie más que ella.

Y pese a que Lavi jamás lo usó como tema a tratar, en una le mandó una carta donde relucía una pregunta: _«¿Lenalee cuándo piensan hacer familia tú y tu esposo?»._

 _._

 _«Supongo que todavía no», fue su respuesta_

* * *

De alguna forma la vida se hizo más respirable y menos insalubre.

La reconciliación con su pasado conjunto a su certeza de querer su presente, le abrieron una puerta importante. Los comentarios dañinos le resbalaban, sus amistades se hicieron más profundas y… la novedad volvía a presentarse a sus ojos.

Tal como en juventud se atrevió a buscar en diferentes tiendas de arte, hizo compras seguidas para renovar su vestuario y empezó a hacer actividades que le placían, tales como clases de música o baile. Kanda jamás recriminó nada, y en cambio pareció apoyar sus actividades. Y contando con eso no mermó en cambiar su cotidianidad con una nueva.

Las cartas eran un complemento perfecto para su nueva rutina. No llegaban todas las semanas, y siquiera tenían un patrón de establecido; pero eran notables cuando lo hacían.

El mismo cartero notaba el momento en que las traía, y tal como pasó ese mismo día, al rebuscar entre los sobres, le dictaminó que tenía una carta para su persona. Y tras decir eso le entregó el sobre con otros dos más. El de Lavi tenía la peculiaridad de venir enmarcado en diferentes colores, y tener en la parte delantera letras venidas de una máquina de escribir. Su nombre siempre era escrito como en antaño —aunque luego se ponía entre un par de paréntesis su apellido de casada— y el nombre de su amigo jamás se encontraba completo y era tan solo un simpático: Lavi.

Aun así, al entrar a su casa, leyó hacia a quién iban las otras dos cartas y quienes la mandaron. Le resultó curioso, que una tenga como remitente Kanda, y que no existiera pista de quién era el emisario.

—¿Sabes quién te la mandó? —Le preguntó a Kanda cuando llegó a casa.

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Yo qué sé.

.

Más tarde, cuando Kanda abrió la carta, arrugó la nariz en signo de irritación. Y sin contemplación alguna la botó en el papelero. Nunca supo qué tenía escrita dentro de sí.

* * *

Si las cartas de Lavi era una novedad, se dio cuenta que el estado de animo de Kanda era otra. O bueno, siquiera era eso sino…

—¿Sino?

—Pues no sé, lo encuentro distraído hasta enojado.

—¿Más?

—No, ahora verdaderamente enojado.

—¿Por qué será?

—Ya quisiera saberlo.

En realidad ella intuía a qué venía aquello: Las cartas que venían semanalmente a su persona. Siempre sin remitente, con colores oscuros que envolvían el contenido y letra pulcra antepuesta en la parte trasera, escribiendo de forma hermosa el nombre de su esposo. Era una letra digna de elogio, claramente de un artista.

Kanda a la segunda vez de verla volvió a botarla y esa vez sin leer el contenido. A la tercera, la metió al fuego de la chimenea y luego pidió a los sirvientes deshacerse de ella, para ahorrarle un agravio. Pero aun con todos los esfuerzos esas seguían, y Lenalee en ese momento al encontrarse en la casa del hermano de su esposo venía entendiendo el por qué.

—¿Sir. Tiedoll ha estado mandando cartas a Marie?

Miranda tras el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas respondió:

—Sí, parece que escribir cartas le parece una manera agradable de hablar con sus hijos, pese a que puede verlos seguido.

—Vaya…

Con eso todo pareció caer en su lugar.

* * *

En la noche a la vuelta de su esposo, ella lo esperó. Tenía en sus manos el correo que llegó en el día, y se lo entregó.

—No puedes dejar a tu padre sin respuestas.

Kanda ante su sentencia le miró desde cauteloso ha resentido. Botó al sobre en el suelo y tras proferir un resoplido le dijo:

—Esta carta no es de él.

—¿Entonces de quién? —Ante el silencio simultáneo creyó haber ganado el duelo de carácter—. ¿Ves? Es de él y ahora sé un buen hijo, léelo y responde.

El entrecejo de su esposo se frunció con agresividad, pero vio entre todo el descontento una pizca de alivio y otro sentimiento que no supo reconocer.

—Lenalee…

—Hazme caso por favor.

Él tomó aire, y con lentitud recogió el sobre y lo leyó.

* * *

Al principio fue un duelo, pero con el tiempo este dejó de ser.

Kanda abría los sobres, los leía con cautela, resoplaba alguna cosa entre despectiva a… tal vez cariñosa, lo cerraba y luego de un tiempo —con mucha suerte— respondía.

Entre todo ese vaivén de hacerle leer, de hacerle responder, de hacerle entender su deber de hijo, ella se dio cuenta del vínculo entre su esposo y Sir. Tiedoll. Kanda lo denominaba como insufrible, Tiedoll, pese a todo el registro bélico de su hijo, aun lo trataba como un niño y juraba que él tenía problemas de sociabilización.

 _«Un duro y obstinado corazón que con el tiempo se logrará ablandecer»;_ al verlo a punto de sonreír al leer, se dio cuenta que sin lugar a dudas era así, y… se sintió henchida de felicidad.

.

—¿Verdad que era correcto leerle?

Kanda removió la cabeza en signo de negación, pero con voz casi amable le dijo:

—Lo que tú digas.

* * *

 **2.5**

* * *

El viento era fuerte ese día, y el sol reticente a salir; Lenalee hasta miró al cielo a espera de la lluvia, esta no llegó pero sí el cartero. Este venía abrigado de pies a cabeza, y conforme a la moda de su país, tenía un paraguas dispuesto en mano por si llegaba la tempestad.

—¿Tiene algo para mí?

—Claro, cartas para usted y su marido. Espero acabar este trabajo antes que empiece la lluvia, no quiero mojarme.

Ella rió ante el apuro del hombre y sin más lo dejó ir. A rápidos pasos se metió en casa, ordenó que avivara el fuego de la chimenea, prendió las velas de miel cercanas a ella y se sentó en un sofá para leer sus cartas. Había una que era claramente de Lavi.

Tenía dentro de sí una novedad aún más nueva que ninguna otra: _«Volveré a Londres»,_ decía y según se explicó, era para algo más que una simple visita. Lenalee tras un año de no verlo y nutrirse de solo cartas, no tardó en ofrecerle un feliz viaje y un abrazo de previa bienvenida.

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

Pese a la llegada previa, pudo hablar con Lavi solo tres veces en lo que fue un mes. Según, estaba muy ocupado, primero buscando dónde vivir, y luego aguantando el asco de volver al estilo neoclásico y hacerlo dibujando a nada más que Lverrier. Un hombre que compartía su animadversión, y la presumía aun cuando lo había contratado.

Lavi increpaba que su trabajo se debió más a un amigo llamado _«Brote de habas»*_ —era un nombre falso, al parecer— que tenía una buena relación con un aprendiz/sirviente, de uno de los integrantes de la "Cámara de Lores". Entre el ir y venir de esos dos, Link —el nombre del aprendiz— vio sus antiguos dibujos y lo supo aprendiz de Bookman. Lverrier era admirador del trabajo de su ex tutor, y…

—Esto que me pasa es culpa del viejo —decía tras un largo suspiro—. Quién me manda a ser aprendiz de un hombre del que al final ni emularía su estilo.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el pedido?

—¿Por qué más? No tengo nada interesante que dibujar, estoy en baja económica y…

—¿Y?

—Por alguna razón quería volver y quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Lenalee resopló una risa, y un comentario muy inadecuado se vio presto a salir de sus labios. No lo hizo, lo retuvo, guardó el comentario y hasta lo encerró. Sin importar si este era cierto o una mala interpretación, a ella no le importaba. Ahora ya no.

—Pues entonces más te vale venir, una vez tragues tu mal humor.

—¿Qué crees? Lo haré tras abrirme un tiempo en mi agenda.

—Vaya… qué ocupado.

.

De esa forma pasaron dos meses de casi nula interacción.

* * *

Tiedoll era un hombre agradable. Desde el día que la conoció pareció muy animado en tratarla como una hija más, y a tiempo presente solía llamarla para visitarlo. Siempre con ánimo de hablar de su hijo, y, a veces, de cuándo se le daría la felicidad de conocer a un nieto.

Lenalee pese a evitar hablar del último tema —a fin de cuentas, había quedado con Kanda en que era muy pronto para tener familia— gustaba de ir a su casa. Tiedoll era un hombre muy culto y amable. Podía mimarla con todo tipo de delicatesen de su cocina, o dotarle de largas conversaciones que iban más allá de banalidades. Y con todo el historial dado, además del franco cariño, ella fue ese día a verlo.

Al llegar a la puerta los sirvientes le saludaron amigablemente, y la guiaron a él. Le dijeron, en el camino, que tenía un nuevo invitado favorito, y que estaba enfrascado en una calurosa charla, de la que no debía cohibirse y que en cambio debía luchar por insertarse en ella.

Lenalee asintió con simpatía, y cuando estuvo en un pasillo cercano a su destino, se desembarazó de sus manos y aseguró poder ir sola. Una vez sin compañía, ella miró a su alrededor, feliz de encontrarse a presencia de lo nuevo y viejo. Antiguos retratos de personas que ella no conocía, y la vida cotidiana del ahora. Donde podía ver claros esbozos de sus cuñados, y además el rostro —falsamente— sonriente de su esposo. Un detalle que le llamó mucho la atención fue el empapelado de la casa. De un color verde ligero y con dibujos de la flor de lis* en ella, se dio cuenta, Tiedoll logró este último una reconciliación con sus orígenes.

Una vez salida de ahí quedó fascinada ante el espectáculo. En su delante había una charla en clara lengua francesa, ambos hombres se encontraban hombro a hombro, garabateando en una hoja quién sabe cuántas figuras. Ni se inmutaron cuando entró, pero ella tuvo un leve momento de consternación cuando reconoció cabellos rojos, y que sí, Lavi era definitivamente un francés viviendo en tierra enemiga. Igual que Tiedoll, y ambos también artistas.

No fue ella quien dio la primera palabra, sino que antes de hacerlo, fue vista por un ojo curioso y recibida con una sonrisa.

—Hey, Lenalee, ¿Por qué no me contaste que Yuu fue a la guerra?

—Te lo dije hace tiempo.

—¿Oh, sí? Creo que pensé que solo mentías.

Ante su comentario el recibió la risa subsecuente de Tiedoll, y unas palmadas —tal vez un poco más fuertes de lo justo— en la espalda.

—¡Solo era una broma! Pero como sea, ahora tengo que verlos. A ti, porque ya estoy más libre, y mi estimada, me temo que ahora no te dejaré ni respirar sola y a tu esposo, porque… será mi musa.

La idea resultó insulsa, más cuando tenía muy en cuenta los tantos intentos de Tiedoll de retratarlo de forma fiel*. Lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que a Lavi ahora le llamaba más la cotidianidad humana de los sectores más desamparados, y que antes gustaba solo de dibujar figuras femeninas. Pero aun con ello en vez de mofarse, preguntó lo que más le llamó la atención:

—¿Musa?

—Sí, lo que me cuente puede llamarme a retratarlo.

—¿Entonces solo dibujaras lo que te diga y no a él?

—Exacto, él no me parece lo más interesante a dibujar.

—¿Pero te servirá lo que te diga?

—Sí, claro que lo hará.

Lenalee resopló entre ofendida y divertida, pero la idea de alguien que hablase con Kanda más que de cosas de suma importancia, le pareció agradable. Un amigo para su marido, un amigo que también era el suyo… Eso no parecía desagradable. Mucho menos cuando sabía que Lavi siempre obtenía lo que quería.

—Te puedo llevar con él si así lo gustas.

* * *

Previo lograrlo evitaron hacerlo. Kanda tenía un carácter terrible, y una clara animadversión por Lavi; su amigo… parecía más decidido a pasar tiempo con ella que desviarse a hacer un trabajo que vaya más allá de dibujar la cara fea de Lverrier.

Con ello tal vez fue más de un mes de esquivar, y seguir. El mayor avance que ella tuvo al respecto fue hablar con Kanda del tema, y tentarlo a abrirse más a la gente. Kanda no vio agradable aquello, y ella no vio razón para atosigarle demasiado, ya que sabía que se saldría con la suya.

Al final hasta se olvidó de ese hecho, y por esa misma razón para cuando Lavi, sin pena ni recato agarró la manga de su esposo —en una visita de las suyas— y le pidió el favor de unirse a una conversación con él. Ella tragó duro, a sabiendas del próximo resultado.

Antes de que este sucediera, Lenalee se metió a volver la disputa en charla y luego obligó a Kanda a sentarse y dialogar con el invitado. Al cabo de nada ella salió de la habitación, esperando el próximo estallido y hostigamiento.

* * *

Lavi había logrado su objetivo de tener al menos una charla decente con Kanda, pero insistía en que _«no era suficiente»._ Según, la charla tendía a ser escueta, con largos silencios incómodos, y que además, en ella Lavi nunca obtenía lo que quería. Lo cual no era nada más que cuentos de guerra.

Cuentos de los cuales ni ella sabía, máximo reconocía que Kanda prosperó en una de las operaciones de alto riesgo y salió condecorado por el esfuerzo; pero eso era algo altamente difundido entre la gente, y no representaba novedad. Suponía que su poco conocimiento se debía a nada más que su nacionalidad. Era china a final de cuentas, y aunque ella no tuviera lazos sentimentales con su pueblo; el tema seguía viéndose como espinoso y sensible. Una barrera por la patria, se podría decir.

Ante sus palabras Lavi resopló y dijo:

—Entonces conmigo no hay esperanzas, mi sangre le debe caer muy mal.

Era una broma, por supuesto, ya que él no mermó esfuerzos en acercarse, y tras un viaje que ella realizó a casa de su hermano; pudo notar una notable mejoría. Y de ahí se trazó un rumbo a aun menos complicado.

Uno que a cada semana mostraba una mejora, desde conversaciones ya no eran brutalmente cortantes, la facilidad con la que Lavi se movía alrededor de él, o las palmadas amistosas que el pelirrojo daba a la espalda de su esposo, sin que todo acabe en un momento de agresión. Todo fácil, y natural, como si siempre hubiera tenido que suceder.

.

Una noche Lavi apareció en su casa, y le pidió el favor de convencer a Kanda de ir a tomar unas cuantas copas con él. Costó un montón sacarlo, pero cuando lo lograron, Lavi, en broma, aseguró cuidarlo bien.

* * *

Fueron buenos tiempos.

Lavi solía ir a visitarlos a ambos, tenía una larga conversación de tertulias, buscaba formas de sacarlos de casa, y hasta les ofreció amistades con grandes funcionarios de Inglaterra, tales como Lverrier —lo odiaron— y Link.

Los días se movieron a prosperidad, las labores diarias se volvieron menos pesadas, y hasta hubo un ánimo más alegre en casa. Y sabiendo que el cambio venía del alivio a la cotidianidad que representaba Lavi, se vio en la necesidad de ayudar.

O al menos lo intentó con la reiterada alusión de las jóvenes casaderas que ella conocía, y con las cuáles Lavi podría encontrar compatibilidad. Él solía negarse reiteradamente y poner la excusa del momento. En una hasta admitió que estaba bien, mientras pudiera pintar y que Kanda le siguiera dando material de apoyo para sus dibujos.

.

Lo extraño fue que su arte de género inacabado, nunca llegó a ser más que una exposición. Tuvo el éxito deseado, pero muchos empezaron a nombrar lo suyo una renovación al neoclasicismo, y otros difirieron, llamándolo romanticismo.

Lavi no le encontró gracia a sus opiniones, sin embargo más tarde lo vio viendo a la nada, en profunda meditación. Parecía haber encontrado una respuesta.

* * *

 **3.5**

* * *

Solo tardaron dos años para que las cosas empezaran a oscurecerse. La enfermedad vino rápido y acalló la vida en un santiamén. Tan fácil como soplar una vela y quitarle toda luz adquirida. Como tal, ella no lo esperó.

La condición de Tiedoll empezó de forma lenta. Tuvo algunos días donde se sentía cansado, mareos, perdida de hambre, y luego un rápida recobración de ánimos. Él decía que era achaques de la edad, y cosa de una alimentación mal encaminada. Sin embargo aun con lo dicho, un día tuvo todos los síntomas y luego un desmayo. No tardó mucho en fallecer.

Lenalee lloró mucho ante la pérdida, pero aun con ello el evento pasó, y por la debilidad se refugió en la casa de su hermano, en busca de consuelo.

.

Por el mismo estado de ánimo no se dio cuenta, pero todo ese periodo de duelo no lo pasó con su esposo, ni mucho menos con su amigo.

* * *

 **4.**

* * *

El testamento de Sir. Tiedoll repartía de forma similar* toda pertenencia que tuvo entre sus hijos. Por tanto Kanda, pese a no obtener el inmueble paterno, recibió los ahorros que una vez tuvo su padre, gran parte de sus obras jamás publicadas y uno que otro mueble.

Entre ambos fueron a recoger todas las pertenencias, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el trabajo era mucho, ella quedó en casa, haciendo campo para las nuevas adquisiciones y acomodando las pinturas entre ellas. Pensando qué hacer con estas, si subastarlas, o quedárselas en nombre de su recuerdo.

Para habilitarse opciones Lenalee vio todas, y entre las escaneo, encontró una pintura de ella y de Kanda.

Kanda era un ser anormal nunca antes jamás visto, todo sonrisas y hasta con ojos ligeros, amables y delicados; Lenalee estaba conjunto a él, de forma mucho más fiel a su esposo; y en medio de ambos había una personita. Pequeño, blanco como la leche, y terriblemente frágil. Era un bebé, y ante la imagen, Lenalee sintió electricidad entrar por su cuerpo y removerlo. La respiración se quedó tiesa en su garganta y, como si fuera un secreto o un tesoro, buscó como guardarlo del ojo ajeno.

.

Había sido desenterrado un deseo.

* * *

Más tarde habló con Kanda del tema, de la pintura, de los deseos muertos de Tiedoll y… _«Tal vez ya es hora, ¿por qué no?»._ De respuesta recibió una negativa fiera, y la pronta salida de Kanda de la cama matrimonial. Ella, por supuesto, no lo dejó ir. Lo tomó de la parte trasera de su pijama e increpó:

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo tenerlo? Kanda, son cinco años.

Él la vio largamente en una muestra de molestia, y sin una pizca de culpa respondió:

—Porque no quiero.

Su mano seguía firme en la ropa de él, y ante la rápida retirada de él, se dio el efecto de levantarse y mostrar la piel. Ahí encontró unas marcas en la piel que no eran cicatrices de previas batalla sino… parecían rasguños…

.

Lenalee asustada, intentó dormir lo que restaba de la noche, pero la inquietud por primera vez formó parte de ella. Y le increpaba: _«Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta»._

* * *

Lavi debutó a nueva cuenta y admitió a su arte parte del romanticismo. Y el mismo hecho se notaba por lo colores preponderantes, que muchos de los cuadros no se entendían sin leer antes los títulos. Los colores dominantes solían ser los azules, rojos, naranjas y amarrillos. A veces también estaba el negro. Había la cualidad de que pocas veces dibujó personas, y cuando lo hacía, estas eran figuras irreconocibles para cualquiera, y eran tan solo una invención de la pintura*.

Ella nunca vio tal alboroto antes, ni tanto sentimiento. Todos los dibujos previos de Lavi, que estaban nutridos de la realidad adusta, terrible o aburrida, se vieron opacados en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que, por primera vez, él había regalado un pedazo de su alma en la exposición. Y lo pudo notar, por el brillo sereno en sus ojos, la sonrisa ligera —y no vanamente apabullante— dibujada en su rostro, hasta la brillantez de su faz… parecía enamorado.

Fue un éxito, por primera vez Lavi fue reconocido y celebrado por un montón de personas de toda clase social. Ya no había quien le exigiese un estilo ajeno por mero encargo, ni aquellos que veían a lo suyo bueno, pero insuficiente y aun no cercano a lo de su maestro. Por primera él brillaba con luz propia.

Lo hubiera celebrado si no fuera que en ese momento la perseguían fantasmas dañinos y malignos. Él al poco tiempo lo notó y pareció eludir el tema antes de tratarlo.

—¿Es por lo de los hijos? —Preguntó al fin.

En respuesta asintió, sintiéndose inapropiada por hablar del tema justo en un momento de gloria. Pero…

—Igual qué tiene de malo, ¿tanto quieres tenerlos?

—Claro que quiero. Lavi, por favor, es mi matrimonio, se supone que deberíamos quererlos, y que además él debería estar de acuerdo. Estamos bien, ¿entiendes? No estoy enferma, soy joven y tenemos dinero, porque…

Lavi miró a la multitud en ese momento, y hasta saludó a uno de los tantos interesados en sus obras, luego botó un suspiro y dijo:

—Pero al final, ¿es necesario? Pensaba que a ti el tema no te importaba, ya que él no representa más que un compañero, ¿no?

—Antes no, pero Lavi, estoy casada, ¿no puedo desear eso con el hombre que amo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Komui no se supone que…? —Lavi tomó aire en ese momento, y luego botó una risotada desapasionada al aire. Le pareció una burla.

—No te burles así de mí, solo te estoy contando algo que me parece importante.

Lavi volvió a hacer una mueca, y luego de botar un suspiro, y… un quejido, respondió:

—Lo siento, en serio que lo siento. —Sus palabras eran graves, y serias, sin embargo al final sonrió de forma desenvuelta—. Sin embargo no puedo asegurar que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eres un pesado.

.

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar de más.

* * *

Decidió hacer una vida normal.

¿Hubo un desbarajuste? Sí, pero ella decidió volverlo un simple imprevisto, hasta quiso volverlo una consecuencia del luto por su tutor. Kanda era una persona difícil de tratar, le costaba querer cosas y tenía poca paciencia. Suponía que un bebé le parecía una mala idea por el cambio y ruido que representaría. Pero estaba decidida a voltear las cosas y volverlas a su favor.

A lo otro… lo llamó una alucinación. Bien sepa, esas marcas podrían haber sido de sus mismos pantalones, o mano propia. Estaban cerca de sus caderas, así que… ¿por qué no? ¿Quién sería tan descarada? _«Nadie»,_ decía y quería creerlo.

Sin embargo no pudo lograr hacer caso omiso a la sensación, el pesar la seguía y le causaba insomnio. Solía revolverse en la cama y hundirse en la negación, en… la preocupación.

 _«Kanda es un hombre distinto»,_ se decía una y otra vez como un mantra. Cuando se casó con ella, lo hizo sin verla de menos, sin tratarla como objeto, ni hacerle sabedora de su autoridad masculina. Hasta había pensado que la razón por la que no tuvieron hijos, era porque dejó a usanza de ella esa decisión. Y por esa diferencia que tenía con otros, ella de verdad creyó haber encontrado un final feliz, o uno digno, al menos.

Pero aun con toda la diferencia o similitud con sus congéneres, Kanda había creado una brecha entre ellos. Una en la cual, él buscaba formas de no dormir en el cuarto matrimonial, concluyó todo toque sexual o hasta incidió en disminuir las conversaciones entre ambos. Ahora hasta salía más de casa…

En momentos de debilidad profunda, se preguntaba si no se estaba mintiendo y queriendo volver ese alejamiento un simple momento turbio en su relación; en vez de aceptar que podía haber otra persona que iba robando uno a uno sus afectos. Y que cavó un vacío insalvable entre ellos.

.

Pese a querer retener sentimientos con el tiempo su mente le jugó peores bromas y su memoria le empezó a dar tragos amargos. Haciéndole recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos con él, y entre todos dejaba la incógnita: «¿Alguna vez fue vista como amante?».

* * *

Definitivamente no podía ella estar viviendo una mentira, se rehusaba a creerlo.

Y segura de ello, esperó a Kanda una noche, dispuesta a empezar lo que él no.

Sin embargo él llegó tarde esa noche. Se sacó los zapatos en la puerta, y tras dar una mirada a la recámara, pareció recién darse cuenta de su espera, y tras hacerlo se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—¿Qué más? Esperándote

Él la vio con las cejas fruncidas, y luego de decidir que no deseaba preguntar, se acercó a la única vela prendida en el cuarto y la sopló. Ambos se sumieron en la oscuridad, y en ese momento ella se obligó a dar la iniciativa. De esa forma volteó su cuerpo a él, y enredó sus piernas, subiéndose en su encima.

Kanda la agarró de los hombros antes de que ella pueda apoyar todo su peso en él y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. La respuesta fue simple:

—Seduciéndote, ¿qué otra cosa esperas?

—Yo no quiero nada.

—¿Por qué no? —Un nudo se hizo en su garganta, y en ese momento no supo si iba a desvanecerse o arremeter en contra—. ¿Qué tengo de malo ahora? —«¿O es que acaso siempre tuve algo malo y recién me doy cuenta?», quiso decir al recontar que en todo ese tiempo, habían existido tiempos de convivencia satisfactoria, secretismo mutuo y camaradería, pero… tal vez nada más—. Kanda qué…

No pudo ver cómo eran los ojos de Kanda debido a la oscuridad, pero supo que algo definitivamente se había quebrado. Cuando él la retiró de encima, y fue a otro lugar a dormir.

* * *

Los celos la enfermaron y se volvieron más fuertes cuando no tuvo con quien compartirlos. Las mismas sirvientas empezaron a notarlo, y en las noches que Kanda no venía —y ella aguardaba— se dieron la tarea de servirle alguna bebida, prender la chimenea u ofrecerle una manta para mayor comodidad. Ella muchas veces las retenía con tal de recibir compañía, y tal vez un poco de consuelo. Mucho más al saberse sola, porque le daba vergüenza contarle el asunto a su hermano, y saber a Lavi más aliado de su esposo que de ella.

Últimamente él lo cubría. Decía que Kanda salía con él, pero era mentira. Había claras huellas de la amante. Estaba en las marcas de su cuello, de su espalda, en el rechazo hacia ella… en la mirada perdida y brumosa de Kanda, en algunas exhalaciones… tal vez aprendió cómo era Kanda enamorado.

¿Sería algo duradero?

¿Tenía que aguantarlo?

¿Y si no lo hacía qué pasaba?

¿Por qué dolía tanto la idea de perderlo y la decisión de no hacerlo?

.

¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto?

* * *

Sin embargo…

.

Una noche tocaron el timbre. Kanda salió a abrir la puerta al instante, ella no pudo seguirlo en ese momento, sin embargo tras un leve cabeceo, se dio el valor y salió a su busca. Le sorprendió no ver a "la otra", o un miembro de la familia de Kanda, sino a Lavi. Acababa de darse cuenta que desde hace mucho no los veía tener una conversación fluida.

Él estaba riendo despectivamente en su pasillo, y Kanda se encontraba parado lejos de él, con los brazos cruzados y mandíbula apretada.

—No seas niño, no es tan fácil, tú sabes que no es así. La cosa es solo que te estoy dando…

—¿Qué? Yo ya no pienso seguir esto, y si tu cobardía va fregar las cosas pues vete a la mierda y…

—¿Y qué? Soy parte importante en esto por si no te acuerdas, Yuu. Soy igual de importante que tú.

—¡Entonces también vale lo que yo digo!

—Lo haría si fuera un buen plan, pero no es viable. No es ni diez años que esas cosas pasaban, y aun nunca más sucedan, estaríamos igual que…

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Dale lo que quiere, sería más fácil…

En ese momento solo escuchó un resoplido, y en un santiamén Kanda ya tenía la garganta de Lavi en manos. Lenalee aun descolocada, se metió en medio y previó que todo pase a más. Lavi le vio casi con miedo cuando apareció, pero tras una susurrante disculpa, igual se acercó a Kanda y volvió a molestarlo.

—Te lo recomiendo —dijo.

.

Ella nunca supo de qué se trataba eso, ni por qué Kanda volvió a perder los estribos tras aquello.

Por más que intentó interrogar el incidente, no logró llegar a nada.

* * *

La amistad de Lavi y Kanda murió. Ya no había salidas entre ellos, Lavi ya ni lo mencionaba, y Kanda volvió a la rutina de insultos —al menos de forma más seguida— y juicios despectivos. Asimismo se rehusaban a verse.

Al mismo tiempo la amante desapareció. O al menos ya no dejaba huellas en la piel de Kanda, ni lo retenía hasta muy tarde ni otras consecuencias que ella causó, salvo… la lejanía de Kanda. Lejanía que era más marcada y persistente, sumada a un malhumor exacerbado, mutismo perpetuo y muchos desvelos… era como si el desamor hubiera aumentado sus defectos.

A veces, parecía que las cosas —con la amante— volvían a su curso, sin embargo, al poco tiempo volvían los mismos síntomas, y más y más descontento.

.

Cuando supo que Lverrier fue echado de la cámara de Lores por delitos de sodomía —tal como su secretario— no fue tan tonta como para no sospechar la historia que estaba oculta ante sus propias narices, pero…

* * *

 **4.5.**

* * *

Lavi decidió acabar todo con Londres. Un día, según le dijeron, tan solo empacó sus maletas y se fue. Los sentimientos ante su ida se volvieron ambiguos para aquel momento, ya que no sabía si era bueno o malo. Y al pasar medio año de aquel suceso tampoco supo qué decir cuando le llegó una invitación donde se la invitaba a una boda. Era de Lavi, se casaba con una mujer llamada Sachiko.

Ese fue el momento donde las dudas estuvieron a punto de despejarse. Lavi ya no podía ser un enemigo vestido de secuas, ni era digno de desconfianza. La madurez había llegado a su vida, las ganas de estabilidad, y…

.

Kanda negó ir a la ceremonia.

También, todo cuadro que una vez habían comprado de Lavi, se encontró desaparecido a su vuelta… No pudo enojarse.

* * *

 **5.**

* * *

Kanda no volvió a la normalidad.

.

Ante la realidad representada ante sus ojos, ella decidió tan solo esperar. Las heridas de Kanda sanarían tarde o temprano, y como esa "mujer" —o quien sea— había desaparecido de su vida; eso era algo que debía suceder.

Sin embargo aún con la espera y decisión, aquella empresa se volvió… solitaria. Kanda apenas estaba en casa, raras veces hablaba, la miraba, o… hacía lo que sea. El desapego se volvió parte de él, y no sabía si es que era un enojo mal dirigido —ya que "aquella"— desapareció, o si es que de verdad la culpaba a ella de algo… o si era una rabia desenfundada hacia sí mismo. Con ello, es que empezó a buscar un refugio en su propia casa, al punto de pasar mucho tiempo en las despensas de sus sirvientas, o haciendo que ellas se unan a sus actividades. Una amistad de papel nacida en su espera a… algo que tardaba en venir.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo más duraría eso?

¿Es que acaso alguien puede generar tanto desbarajuste en la vida de otra?

Al parecer sí, ya que, si bien el comportamiento sí tuvo mejoras; nada volvió al curso previo. Y no fue así en un año, dos… tres.

.

Se preguntó si esa era una nueva personalidad que nunca se iría, o tan solo una herida aun no cicatrizada.

* * *

Lo convocaron cuando comenzó el disturbio. Sabiéndolo ya no tan joven, y con un buen tiempo fuera de un verdadero campo de batalla. Empero aun con ello, Kanda no rehusó al servicio y el mundo lo celebró.

Ella no lo hizo, pero cuando Kanda le preguntó si estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, Lenalee no la renegó, a sabiendas de cómo era él.

«Debes cuidarte», fue lo que ella ordenó «más te vale hacerlo, Kanda». Él aseguró volver vivo, y solo con eso le quedó contentarse.

.

Cuando lo vio partir se dio cuenta de la cruenta realidad a la que iba. Los soldados alrededor de él se despedían de su familia desde jubilosos a sumidos en llanto. Algunos apretaban la mandíbula para darse valor, o daban sus plegarias en busca de consuelo divino.

Kanda no hizo nada de eso, solo veía a la lejanía con expresión inmutable.

.

Luego se enteró que el aliado del Reino Unido era Francia.

* * *

La ida de Kanda dejó un vacío que era tanto notable como imperceptible.

Por una parte, había el hecho de no verlo, sentirlo pasar o reconocerlo en las mañanas o las noches. Por otra… la casa no cambió demasiado y si lo hizo, fue a bien. Los sirvientes se vieron más felices de no tener que verlo y sufrir su mal humor; las criadas pasaban más tiempo con ella, y la misma Lenalee ya no tuvo que sufrir el rechazo no grosero. Hace tiempo que eran compartían la misma vivienda, pero… nada más… solo eso…

En el tiempo que no gozó su presencia, intentó replantearse sus sentimientos. Pero la empresa solo llegó a tener como conclusión, el que ella acepte una fidelidad absurda que la hacía vetar la idea de pagarle con la misma moneda. Un sinsentido, toda una proeza del amor alucinado.

Por momentos pensó en contarle de su situación a otra persona, pero sintiendo todavía una dura desconfianza por —el que fue— su mayor confidente, no quiso… Lo calló, lamentó otro poco y —como ya era común— esperó.

.

Entre toda la pérdida de tiempo, empezó a ocurrir algo que no merecía espera. Uno a uno, sus criados empezaron a caer enfermos, algunos se salvaron, otros empezaron a incurrir al alivio de la muerte. La desesperación la comía con profundidad e hizo todo para velar por ellos, y aferrarse a su esperanza de vida*.

Eran su compañía en ese tiempo, su hogar y refugio… Nunca esperó que en medio de toda esa tragedia vuelva a aparecer Kanda en su puerta —cuando aún se batallaba la guerra en China— también en estado lamentable. Lavi era quien lo traía.

* * *

—Va a estar bien, o sea, ya pasó el estado crítico. Ahora solo tiene que recuperar, comer bien y sentirse cómodo. Lenalee, por favor dime que lo vas a cuidar.

Lavi dijo todo aquello en el mismo tono de siempre, empero… temblaba, como si estuviera más asustado de lo que nunca antes. Como si la pelea entre ambos nunca hubiera sucedido, como si le importara, como si…

—¿Cómo te enteraste de su estado?

—Yo… una carta.

—¿Una carta? ¿Por qué te la mandó a ti y no…?

—No lo sé, no importa. La cosa es que lo cuides, eres su esposa, ¿verdad? Dime que lo harás.

Lenalee vio a Kanda en ese momento, él dormía ajeno de toda la palabrería de Lavi, y pese a reconocer la urgencia de lo dicho, y estar segura de compartir el sentimiento… No pudo evitar sentir molestia.

—Claro que lo haré, ¿quién crees que soy?

Lavi rió de forma seca —casi desairada— a su respuesta, y luego, casi sin poder evitarlo, dio una larga mirada a Kanda. Sus ojos tenían un sentimiento que ella nunca vio antes de él. Una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y… anhelo. No era estúpida, supo reconocerlo, y con ello sintió un nudo en el pecho. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Lavi la interrumpió:

—No te preocupes, él solo me llamó para decirme cuánto me odia.

.

Luego se fue.

* * *

Cuando Kanda despertó, buscó algo en la habitación, y tras verla a ella, pareció dejar el intento. Solo le preguntó cuándo llegó, aseguró pronto estar mejor, y al escuchar la tragedia de casa, le ofreció un pésame como consuelo.

Solía mirar al techo con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando algo irrealizable en este, y en vez de su ánimo taciturno de antaño, se atrevió a hablar con ella, nombrar algo de la batalla, y hasta le pidió disculpas, si su sensibilidad fue dañada por atacar a su madre patria.

Nunca preguntó por Lavi, y tal vez la misma omisión fue el problema, porque en ella estaba la aceptación, y además… la resignación. Ya no había malos días, frialdad, o escape. Kanda la aceptó en su vida, pero nunca como lo que suponía que fueran. Era un «Lo siento, aun no te quiero, pero… ya no puedo».

Ella sabía que debía haberse ido, pero al final… No quería final.

* * *

 **6.**

* * *

Primero vino la noticia del estancamiento en la carrera artística de Lavi, luego el divorcio, la enfermedad y todo acabó en muerte. No supo cómo tomar el hecho, de que el testamento de Lavi tenía como único heredero a _Kanda._

El plan era que ambos vayan a ver el lugar a hacer un conteo de las pertenencias, pero antes de llegar a este, Kanda buscó una excusa y desvió sus pasos a otro lado. Ella en cambio, se dio valor para entrar, y ver el último lugar donde residió el que alguna vez fue su amigo.

La casa era pequeña, sucia, desordenada y de baja categoría. Tenía tan solo dos cuartos, y un living. El último tenía solo un sofá de mala calidad predispuesto para invitados, una sucia alfombra, y muebles manchados por velas consumidas. Su habitación era más pobre, solo constaba con una cama, no tenía ni cortinas, y el ropero se encontraba a desuso. Pero en cambio, el último cuarto estaba repleto.

Diferentes lienzos a medio pintar superpuestos en distintos caballetes, pintura en el suelo, en las paredes, cortinas y ventanas. Y un montón de obras encajadas en diferentes lados del lugar. Al acercarse a ellos, pudo notar que todos tenían un protagonista. Este no era más que Kanda.

Había retratos de él, en diferentes posiciones y estilos. Desde retratos hechos cuando él estaba de soslayo, a pequeñas representaciones de él, comidos por el infinito de un cuadro. Vio en ellos, hasta un Kanda convaleciente en un cuarto lleno de enfermos. Vio tanto, pero tanto que ella no conocía.

Por fin ese día, se dio el trabajo de ver la firma que Lavi ponía en cada uno de sus cuadros. Era una letra pulcra antepuesta en una esquina de su trabajo, escribiendo de forma hermosa el nombre propio. Era una letra digna de elogio, claramente de un artista…

—Te odio.

.

Se preguntó si el escape de Kanda, no era para nada más que visitar la tumba de aquel que lo había secuestrado.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _ **Notas Aclaratorias:**_

* * *

 _ **1.** La primera Guerra del Opio se dio en años 1839-1842. Fue una guerra entre China y el Reino Unido. _

_**2.** Según he investigado para este fic, las mujeres aun en la época victoriana no tenían la capacidad de heredar nada –salvo la reina-. De esta forma me parece que Komui de verdad podría buscar pareja para su hermana, y no solo un hombre que ella ame, sino… uno que sea un buen conviviente. Alguien con el que ella se acople, y mejor si tiene un buen nivel de vida social. ¡Imagínense la desprotección de las mujeres!_

 _ **3.** No importa mucho, pero quiero contarlo. Makie me dio la idea de que Marie vive con Miranda sin matrimonio de por medio. Esto porque Miranda no admite el matrimonio, por razones tales como que no se cree suficiente para tenerlo, y diferentes clases sociales. Sin embargo, él aun la deja vivir en su casa, y espera paciente por ella. Desgraciadamente eso la hace una mujer vista mal en la sociedad inglesa, y ella la pasa muy mal. _

**4.** _Francia e Inglaterra alrededor de la historia han tenido una relación muy pesada de ser… catastrófica –guerra, guerra y guerra, ah, y ser aliados de otros países para igual pelear entre ellos—por tanto la animadversión de las dos naciones en muchos periodos de la historia fue terrible. A tal punto que en un incendio en Londres querían culpar a un francés del caos, o que en libros tales como "Drácula" uno pueda encontrar el claro desagrado entre los ciudadanos de unos con otros. Sin embargo esta época es… terriblemente extraña en su relación, es la previa a la Entente Cordiale, y una alianza en la guerra del opio –entre otras cosas-. Y fuera de los problemas entre ambos pueblos siempre hubo una relación extraña de odio y admiración. Inglaterra usó muchas ideas francesas a lo largo de su historia, y lo mismo pasa con Francia. Aunque aun así están lo que diré luego:_

 **5.** _La fuerza anglo-prusiana derrota a Francia tras las guerras napoleónicas, siendo así que se corta la expansión en Europa de Francia._

 **6.** _En las mismas guerras napoleónicas, Francia desembarca en Gales –creo—y pelea por la independencia de Irlanda y Gales; pierde pero deja huella suficiente como para que la idea siga latente en los irlandeses._

 **7.** _Lenalee ahora tiene el mismo apellido que Kanda. Y si bien, me parece que le puede nombrar con su apellido en su mente o a solas, en público, se me hace que debe ser de otra forma. Sin embargo tengo serios problemas con que le llame Yuu, así que…_

 **8.** _Lavi es un artista, pero al nacer en este siglo, los estilos preponderantes son el neoclasismo –aunque ya pasado de moda—y el romanticismo. Lavi le va más al área de lo realista, aunque… como están en 1844 -sí, esa es la fecha donde empieza la historia y se desarrolla a partir de esta-, pues… la corriente no existe, por tanto él hace "su propio arte"._

 **9.** _Bueno, ya saben, Moyashi es… "Brote de habas" o algo así en español._

 **10.** _No tengo idea de cómo era esto de la sucesión en esos tiempos en Inglaterra –aun no lo sé—y porque me dio flojera, pues… digo que es vía testamentaria, jajaja._

 **11.** _Las leyes contra la sodomía estaban fuertes en esos tiempos. En 1830 y algo hubo mucha gente ejecutada por el "crimen", y si bien en 1840 y tantos ya no hubo ese tipo de condenas, el acto seguía siendo un delito, y por tanto era penado de alguna forma._

 **12.** _La historia fue inspirada, de alguna forma en la novela de "Drácula" –se supone que este fic debía ir en forma de diario—y… bueno, mi obsesión malsana con el FrUK –FranciaxInglaterra—de Hetalia, quienes me hicieron ver un poco mejor esta época –ya que quería investigar de ellos-. Además de algunos fics de otras épocas que leí en el fandom de Hetalia, que me hicieron pensar… ¿por qué no?_

 **13.** _La razón de Kanda un inglés con raíces japonesas, y Lavi francés, es nada más que dar un tipo de simbología a esta historia. China en estos tiempos tuvo una guerra muy injusta, Inglaterra obligó la comercialización del Opio con China, y fue por lograr esto –y cosas del té—que se da la guerra, y bueno, en la segunda guerra Francia va como aliado apoyando a su eterno enemigo. En este caso, Lenalee es China, el Opio representa al ensueño del amor, y bueno… Kanda para mí no es un villano, pero en cierto sentido la lastima además es él quién le hace entrar en el ensueño, y Lavi… ayuda en la caída._

 **14.** _Sin embargo en todo el fic hay mucho veneno en el fic –aunque no se note- y todo es referencia a lo francés. ¿Explico? En Inglaterra el arsénico estaba en muchos productos de la época, y de alguna forma muchos productos tenían que ver con lo francés. Por decir el tapiz que Lenalee ve en la casa de Tiedoll es un producto que sí existió en Inglaterra y… tenía arsénico en gran cantidad –y sí, era uno con flores de Lis, que tenía nombre francés, muy famoso en esa época—y las velas de sus empleados estaban hechos de arsénico –el inventor es un francés-. El veneno hace referencia a Lavi. Y las muertes hacen referencia al fin de la estabilidad y posibilidades de Familia –Tiedoll—y el hogar feliz –los empleados-. A ello que también fui algo seca con ellos, jajaja._

 **15.** _El que Lavi siga la corriente del romanticismo explica sus sentimientos. Es el momento cúspide de su enamoramiento._

 **16.** _Viendo las modas de esos tiempos, y tal. Me parece que el Lavi hecho con Hoshino representa la figura del Dandy, aunque uno más modernizado para ella. Si ven cómo se vestían Lavi entra en el patrón, si vamos a cómo se comportaban… pues… ahí tal vez no._

 **17.** _Disculpas si no hablan con los términos de la época, pero no quería matarme la cabeza._

 _ **18.** No lo hago nunca, pero este fic fue hecho con estas tres canciones: La pluie y La légende des colibrís de ZAZ; y Je m' obstine a tout moment de Eiffel. No busquen la letra, solo... es el ritmo. _

* * *

Bien, acabé, y… de momento tengo una sensación múltiple, estoy feliz de terminar el testamento más largo de mi vida, como de haber logrado que sea en otra época. Por otro lado… no sé si les parezca demasiado o muy poco explicado, temo que parezca muy Ooc, y también que haya muchas fallas en lo histórico.

Pero añadiendo cosas, quiero decir que este fic no tiene villanos de verdad. No es cosa de pobre Lenalee y ya. Para mí la infidelidad siempre fue una temática entretenida por lo complicada que puede ser. En este caso hablo de una sociedad hipermachista que no deja a Lenalee heredar, y que ella, al final se ve obligada a casarse, por miedo a que quede sin nada por esa cualidad. En esto se enamora de Kanda, quien por su misma forma de ver a todos como… iguales, no la toma de menos, y hasta la respeta. Entonces Lenalee encuentra un modelo agradable de hombre –no galante, pero lo que ella quiere—y que con el tiempo pasa de ser el ideal al… bueno… el amor de su vida. En esta historia Kanda es gay, se casa para "que ya no le molesten más, y porque él jamás vio al matrimonio con ánimo romántico ni nada", conste, Kanda cree que Lenalee piensa lo mismo. Y bueno en esto llega Lavi –hombre bi- que también creyó a lo suyo una farsa justo por su clase social –la clase alta se seguía casando por convenio—y porque las respuestas que le daba Lenalee –leer entre líneas—le llevaba a pensar en eso. Siente atracción momentánea por Kanda, y sabe que es recíproco.

Otro punto Kanda y Lavi tardan buen tiempo en tener algo justo por miedo –Lavi—o porque no saben qué rayos está pasando –Kanda-. Además el factor Lenalee es algo que no les deja avanzar al principio, pero al final con coincidencias e insistencia de ella… no la ven como obstáculo, y… bueno… pasa. Podría explicar más, pero mataré la historia, lo juro, pero… todo medio está ahí, en el fic, jajaja.

Fuera de eso, ¿esto cómo entra en el violinista? Lenalee quedó con Kanda, estaba casada y queda casada, y sí es así, pero me parece que este romance tiene un claro lado ganador –ya que Kanda jamás muestra interés en Lenalee, y que una vez Lavi entra en la historia se apodera de todo, y sobre todo de Kanda— que Lavi desase la relación entre los protagonistas, y que Lenalee al final solo pudo estar como espectadora e intérprete. Ella no fue la cuestión que los separó, fue más el tiempo, la sociedad, el miedo y la rabia. Y aun con todo, el sentimiento hasta el momento final sigue vivo. Según yo, cumplí los parámetros, pero dejo todo en sus manos, jajaja.

Y bueno… eso, ¡volví al Laviyuu! Y en serio, por todo el dolor de cabeza que me dio esta historia, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco, jajaja.

PD: Curiosidad, Allen quedó con Chomesuke (?)

PD2: ¡Casi, casi llegué a 10000 palabras!

PD3: Si hay errores lo siento, es mucho para leer, me cuesta editar, jajaja.


End file.
